Secluded Flames
by JustFeelsRight
Summary: Alexa was the rainbow to the darkness in Corey's life. While he is recovering from his concussion, she is there to support him in a way no one has. Just when he grows accustomed to having her in his life, he starts to get scared and ruins it. Will he let his commitment fear get in the way? Or will he let the glitzy diva into his life?


**AN: I am working with two of my favorite people ever! Alexa Bliss is my favorite diva in NXT. Corey Graves is my favorite superstar in NXT. I'd thought it would be awesome to write these two awesome people together. I hope you all enjoy this story that I put together.**

* * *

><p>Secluded Flames<p>

* * *

><p>His headset was on watching the events of tonight's NXT show. It sucked that he had a concussion that kept him out longer than he wanted to, but he was glad that Hunter was letting him be apart of the crew. While some of the sound effects gave him a headache, he knew it was a part of the job. It just sucked that this concussion made him have headaches really easy.<p>

He wasn't really intrigued at all with any of the events that were happening tonight. The tattooed man knew the roster was full of very talented people, but it just wasn't worth watching because they were all doing what he wished he could be doing. That was being in the ring. Corey Graves sat back in his chair and gave the biggest sigh.

The tattooed man sat back up in his chair when he heard the entrance music of the woman who intrigued him all the time when he saw her. She was unlike any woman he found himself enraptured with, but he wasn't complaining. The way she looked all glitzed up looking like a fairy walking down the ring. She was so beautiful that Corey just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Alexa Bliss was his main muse. She had been ever since her debut in NXT. The two had talked on several occasions and Corey liked the fact that the young woman was so down to earth and the easiest person to talk to. Sure, they were complete opposites in every way possible, but that was another exciting thing for Corey.

He frowned when he saw that Alexa had lost her match to Sasha Banks. Corey was impressed at Alexa's array of moves though. She didn't really have that much experience, but he liked the determination that she had about trying to succeed in the business. He studied the screen in front of him once again and he noticed Alexa was holding her neck. Sasha did drop her on her neck stiffly while beating her head into the mat.

The tattooed man got up from his seat and went to wait by the curtain so he could check on Alexa when she walked behind the curtain. She gave him a smile when she saw him there, looking good in the suit that he was wearing for tonight.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure, Corey?" Alexa asked, holding her neck. Her neck was hurting her since Sasha decided to be stiff in the ring when Sasha was beating her head into the mat. Alexa knew it was apart of the job, so she wasn't that worried about it. "It's not often you're waiting by the curtain."

Corey shrugged. "I saw that you're neck was bothering you." He gestured to where Alexa was holding her neck. "I thought I'd see how you were doing. Sasha decided to be a little bit stiff tonight in the ring." He knew he had a concussion to worry about, when he saw that the woman he had a crush on was holding her neck like she was in crucial pain, he put his concussion worries to the side.

"Yeah, I didn't appreciate how hard she beat my head into the mat." The glitzy diva replied with a laugh. She thought it was sweet that Corey decided to take the time to see how she was doing. It really wasn't often he did this, considering that he had a concussion to worry about. "How's your head doing? Have you been taking the meds and resting like the doctors have told you to do?"

"I haven't had much time for rest, Alexa." The tattooed man sighed. He knew that he did have time for rest, but he just couldn't bare resting. "The shit they gave me for head only makes it my head hurt worse. It must be some of the side effects from taking the medicine."

"I think you should get some rest." Alexa contemplated on an idea. She talked to the man in front of her a lot lately, but she wasn't sure if it was safe to say they were friends. "I could always crash at your place to make sure you get the rest that you need. I also need the rest because my neck is killing me."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." It's been awhile since the tattooed man had any company, so it was nice to have Alexa say she would come over and hang out with him. Maybe it was what he needed. "It'll be nice to have some company over for a change."

* * *

><p>Alexa rode with Corey in his car back to his apartment in Orlando. She didn't really have anybody to hang out with because she was still considered to be the new girl. So, it was nice when Corey had introduced himself to her. They immediately got into a conversation and Alexa saw someone she could be friends with for the first time since she arrived in NXT. It also helped that he was a very handsome man. While she didn't exactly consider them friends at this point, they were more like acquaintances, she thought hanging out with him could help them become really good friends.<p>

"So, what should I expect when I arrive in your apartment?" Alexa asked. "You won't have any dead bodies in there, will you?"

Corey laughed. An actual laugh. That was the first time he had laughed like that since he got his last concussion. "Just because I am a guy covered in tattoos, doesn't mean that I'm a psychopathic killer." He looked over at Alexa, fake hurt on his face. "I'm just a simple psychopath."

"So, sorry." The blonde pouted. "Will you ever forgive me for thinking you were a killer?"

"Yeah." The tattooed man looked over at his passenger with a smirk. "I guess I'll make an exception." He proceeded to turn his vehicle into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He pulled into a parking spot near his apartment.

The two got out of the car, grabbed their luggage, and headed inside his apartment. Alexa was shocked how nice it looked on the inside. It was rather clean for someone who didn't really spend much time at his apartment. Corey seemed to be a very nice decorator, or at least Alexa thought so. "This a very nice place you have here." The blonde said, still looking around the apartment she would be spending the night in.

"Thanks," Corey said. He headed from his bedroom to the living room, changed from the suit he had on to one of his band shirts and pair of gym shorts. "I figured since I'll be living here for a great while, I need to make the apartment have a homey vibe to it."

Alexa went to sit on the couch, Corey following her and sitting down in the chair beside the couch she was sitting on. "So?" Alexa looked over at the man who was sitting in the chair, looking to be in deep thought. "What do you want to do?"

"We can always watch TV." Corey responded. "It's always the best solution."

The man turned on the television and instead of sitting down in the chair he was sitting in previously, he took a seat beside the blonde on the couch. Alexa laid down on the couch and within a few minutes she was passed out. Corey looked over and saw that Alexa was passed out, he smirked, pulled the blanket down that was on the couch, and wrapped her up with it.

They didn't really do much of anything, but that was fine by him. It was nice to finally have someone who was willing to hang out with him. He understood that he was a bit cranky lately, but Alexa seemed to look past that when they talked and always found a way to cheer him up. For the first time in awhile, ever since his bad breakup right before he got his new concussion, he was actually finding pleasure in having a girl around him.

He smiled at the woman laying on his couch right before he went to bed. Maybe it was good to have Alexa around. She seemed to be the rainbow in his darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I really hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of this romanticdrama/angsty fic. **

**Also, just to let you guys know, I have another account on here. My username for that is BreakTheWalls. On that particular account, I can't post any new stories for some reason, so I made a new account so I could post new stories. Don't worry, I am not abandoning that account by any means. I will be updating my stories that I have upthere. I will still review through that account as well.**


End file.
